HALO
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: Oh dear lord another X-box fic, Emmett and Jasper are playing Halo, and some very... odd things are said, This is L's take on the whole Halo thing,
1. Chapter 1

Edward had just returned from a long run in the woods with Bella. On their way upstairs to their room, they heard the sounds of Emmett and Jasper yelling at one another. Surprising to them both, as they neared the bedroom door, the sounds were coming from inside. Curious, they both listened in:

"_Fucking use it better!!"_ Jasper was yelling to Emmett.

"_Just like that?"_

"_Yes! Yes!"_

"_Something just hit me!"_ Emmett cried in shock.

"_That was me."_

"_Hey! Where'd you go?"_

"_Gah! You hit me in the face!"_

Esme, walked up to the two with their ears pressed to the door, having heard the commotion from in the kitchen, where she was perfecting the art of making the perfect pan of brownies for Bella.

"What's going on up here?"

"I don't know...," Bella replied, with a horrified expression on her face. Edward remained fully concentrated on the voices coming from behind the door:

"_How do I crouch...got it, never mind."  
_

Jasper's terrified cries exploded from behind the wall. _"NO! GET OUT!!"_

"_I miss having my thing there."_

"_Go back."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they're fighting!"_

Rosalie came up the stairs, a grease rag in one hand, a monkey wrench in the other, she had been working on her convertible. "Who's fighting over what now?"

"SHHHHHHH!!" Edward hissed at her.

"_Do what I say or you'll get Court Marshalled," _Jasper was demanding.

"_How can I when I don't know what I'm doing? Hey! I can see everything!!"_

"_You're firing blanks!"_

"_That's why I only see flashes! Uh-oh. I'm out of ammo!"_

"Oh. Dear. Lord," Rosalie gasped out.

"_Somebody save me!!" _Emmett was screaming.

"_I'm not saving you! You're on your own buddy."_

"_Hheellpp!!"_

"What's going on in there?" Alice, who had just returned from a shopping trip, was headed to her bedroom to stash away her new purchases, when she saw her family crowded around Bella and Edward's door. Her brother and his girlfriend, however were amongst the crowd of eavesdroppers. She had to sneak up to hear the shouting from the other side of the closed door.

"_Awwe! Stupid thinger!" Emmett shouted._

"_Get back! Get back! Get back! Get back! GET BAAAAAACK!!"_

"_Why me?"_

"_Do you want to play by yourself or...."_

Carlisle, who had been trying very hard to drown out the noise and get back to his reading of "War and Peace", couldn't take it anymore. He had to investigate. Folding his arms, he stepped out of his office to address his family. But, seeing the shocked faces of his wife and soon-to-be daughter-in-law, he decided he would just join their little eavesdropping brigade and put his ear to the door as well.

"_Oh... white... that makes more sense. Look at this! There's just an enormous pile of me there!"_

"_Stop whining," _Jasper demanded. "_It's annoying."_

"_Owwww... my head hurts!"_

"_We're going to have to quit soon so we can clean this mess up before Edward and Bella get back." _Jasper said sadly.

"_Are you kidding? I'm like Brawny! I'm the quicker picker upper!" _Emmett crowed.

"_That's not Brawny that's Bounty."_

"So..." Carlisle drawled "Who's going to break in and see what they're up to?"

Bella pointed a finger at Edward, who pointed at Carlisle, who pointed at Rosalie, who pointed at Alice, who pointed at the mortified Esme, who was to shocked to even lift her finger and pass the responsibility on to anyone else.

Carlisle sighed. "This is never going to work. We could draw straws..."

"But I already know who's going to win. Oh! I know! Rock paper scissors!" Alice cried.

"Nuh uh." Rosalie refused, pointing an accusing finger at Edward "He cheats!"

"Well we could all just storm in the door."

"Yes." Carlisle sighed in relief "That's a wonderful idea. Everyone in on the count of three. One. Two. Three!."

Together they all burst through the door, causing the hinges to snap and the door to cave in like it was made of paper.

Surprised, Emmett and Jasper jumped up as their whole family stormed into the room. To the Cullen's surprise, they sat on Edward's couch, with his x-box controllers in their hands.

"Hellooooooooo." Emmett said in a shaky voice.

"All you had to do was knock." Jasper pointed out, looking at the wreck the family had just made of Edward's door.

Flashes of light erupted from the screen and "Game Over" flashed.

"Awwwww. We lost!" Emmett cried.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Well, we broke Emmett's x-box last month remember? And we wanted to play Halo. Where else were we supposed to go?"

"Out." Edward ordered pointing to the hole in the wall where his door once hung.

They got up and took their game and left singing quietly to themselves.

"Haloooo, this is all I play-ooooo..."

**So that was one take on the whole Halo debacale written by yours truly chet101, next up is OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO version, please be warned that it is a much smuttier version and should not be read by anyone that opposes yaoi (guy on guy), you have been warned, so please don't read it and then go and claw your eyes out because you saw something that you didn't want to.**

**As much as we appreciate you taking the time to read this fic, the green review button needs some loving to. Click and tell us what you think. Anonymous reviews accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I've been MIA for the past few months and I apologize, I've been really busy with well life and stuff and I promise that slowly but surely I am working on the next chapters to my stories and I do know where they will go.

On another note, none of you know this because well, quite frankly, I've never mentioned it here, but I'm just a 'little' shutter happy, and I take quite a few pictures, since I was told I should enter a photo contest, well I did, the cutest pet photo contest, and I'm in the semi finals, and my photo is being published in their next book so please please please please please please please please go vote for my picture of my cat Snickers and leave a comment if you did, it'll make me write faster :)))))))

www(dot)cutestpetcontest(dot)com/view100373941(dot)htm


End file.
